Senali Hunter (3.5e Prestige Class)
Senali Hunter Senali Hunter, merciless assassins from the village of Senali in Wra'sh. These masked rogues are not illegal however. Honorable and legal assassin, they kill their targets without retribution nor justice. They follow a strict code of honor and conduct, unmasked these assassin bend in the crowd like normal people. Senali Hunter are trained to track and kill their targets. Senali Hunter are expected to suppress their emotions and thoughts, the next target may be a friend, a old man, a child or even a lover. Becoming a Senali Hunter Senali Hunter is a difficult career path, all too similar to paladins. They serve deities, but their piety is paid in blood. Senali Hunter are extraordinary spies, assassins and potable warriors. They master the shadow in their own ways. Class Features Senali Hunter are extraordinary tracker, trained to track and kill they are expert at hiding. Senali Assassin are fast and hard to hit, both emotionally and physically. All of the following are class features of the Senali Hunter. : A Senali Hunter wearing Light or no Armor may add his Wisdom modifier to his AC, also the Senali Hunter AC Bonus increase (see the Senali Hunter table). The Senali Hunter AC Bonus does not stack with any similar bonus (Monk, Swordsage, etc.). : A Senali Hunter wearing Light or no armor get a 10ft. increment to speed each 3 level after the third. (Ex): Senali know no fear, guided by their oath and honor they do not blink before danger. At first level, a Senali Hunter is immune to fear. (Ex): The Senali Hunters inspire fear in regular human, thank to their white featureless mask. At first level, a Senali Hunter gain a bonus to Intimidate equalling their Senali Hunter level. As long as they are wearing their Senali's Mask. Mask: All Senali Hunter receive a Eyeless Senali Mask when they enter the PrC (or the guild). The mask is a white featureless mask (sometime ornated). The mask may be upgraded by it wearer however. (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a Senali Hunter leaves no trail and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. : As the Rogue ability of the same name, Senali Hunter sneak attack progress every odd level after the third. It stack with any other source of Sneak Attack. (Ex): At 3rf level a Senali Hunter may add a competence bonus equalling to his Senali hunter Class level to his Survival Check for the purpose of tracking. (Su): At 4th level, an Senali hunter can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, an Senali hunter can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, the Senali Hunter have no odor and may not be tracked (or perceived) by Scent or similar ability. (Su): At 6th level, the Senali Hunter gains the ability to blend into shadows. In any condition of illumination that would normally grant the senali hunter concealment, he instead gains total concealment (as if he were invisible). (Su): Starting at 8th level, the Senali Hunter is alway on the effect of nondetection spell. They are also no longer detected by Blindsense or Blindsight. The Senali Hunter may resume or Supress this ability as a free action. (Ex): At 10th level a Senali Hunter may enter a state of mind which make them impossible to affect. They become nearly mindless and emotionless. They are now immune to Mind Affecting Spell. A Senali Hunter may Suppress or Resume this ability as a swift action. (Su): At 10th a Senali Hunter who wear his senali mask gain the strange and terrible ability to erase himself from others memory partially. The Senali traits such a voice, gender, height, weight or even clothing are automatically forgotten when the Senali hunter leave a creature sight. If a picture (or something similar) of the Senali Hunter (when wearing his mask) is taken, the Senali hunter is alway blurred to the point it is impossible to guess it gender, height, weight and clothing. The Senali Hunter may resume or suppress this ability as a free action. Rogue Senali Hunter If a Senali Hunter become non-lawful or betray the Senali Order. He lose all support from the guild and is hunted down to death. He may not advance in the class anymore and lose all supernatural ability granted by the class. They regain the ability to advance in the Class and their supernatural abilities if they are forgiven by the order, to do so, they must complete a Ritual Murder for the Senali Guild by killing another traitor. Alternate Class Feature * Sublime Hunter Code of Honor The Senali Guild respect a strict code of honor, every members must respect this code. The Code have 6 principles the guild cannot ignore. * Never shall you spill the Blood of innocents. * Never betray your brothers or sisters, no matter ranks or status. * Respect the power of the ancestors of the shades. * Never kill someone maskless, as it unlawful. * It our duty to kill in cold blood. * Never steal from your target(s). Campaign Information Playing a Senali Hunter Combat: Senali Hunter hold the same place as a rogue, however they are a little tougher but lack the full sneak attack of regular rogue. Senali hunter are excellent character to have when tracking and assassination is required. Senali Hunter make excellent spies. Advancement: Many Senali Hunter were either rogue or ranger. Some were monks or fighter but these are rare. Resources: The Senali Hunter are from the Senali Guild, they are expected to obey to higher ranking members. The Guild support them in every way, they sent reinforcement when needed, pay the bounty off it members (when they kill in foreign land). They also provided beds and foods to their members. Senali Hunter in the World NPC Reactions: Regular people openly fear the Senali Order, before a senali hunter, NPCs may feel uneasy or try to avoid them. Some NPCs may try to take revenge as well, the death of a loved one may drive an NPC to hostility with the Senali. Senali Hunter Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion & Local) can research Senali Hunter to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Senali Hunter in the Game Adaptation: Senali Hunter are made for Ebon Campaign Setting, they can be adapted quite easily, simply change the fluff. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad